Example embodiments relate to a host device, and more particularly, to a host device using a shared bus and a system including the host device.
Recently, as use of a large amount of contents, e.g., a moving picture, has become widespread, there is a growing need to increase the capacities of storage devices. Also, advancement in wired/wireless communication technology and cloud computing technology has triggered a need to increase the operating speeds of storage devices. As described above, much attention has been paid to importance of an increase in the capacities and operating speeds of storage devices capable of performing a write/read operation through a data communication with a host device.